If wishes were like horses
by NyxB
Summary: He pulled away and smirking,he whispered into her ears,' Um...Cherries....My favourites....' Strictly OneShot, People!


KG5: Hey Numbuh 1, Can you do the disclaimer for me?

Numbuh 1: Are you gonna gimme anymore near death experiences?

KG5: I'll think about it…..

Numbuh 1: Just think? Hello, I need an assurance….. I haven't even got married yet.

KG5: All right! I'll think a little about Abby this time and spare you.

Numbuh 1: Think about…..You know what? I don't even want to know. Kewl Gurl 05 doesn't own the KND. Praise the Lord.

KG5: You're not being nice………

**Friendship is a wish……. Make good use of it……….**

Numbuh 5 sat out on the deck (You know the part where the ship sticks out….? That part) staring forlornly at the sky. The sky was a light blue colour mixed with light shades of pink and lilac. The sun was just going down. A slight breeze blew around the 12 year old girl and played with her hair.

She wore a light blue tank top that revealed a little of her belly and jean shorts. She had just had her bath and her hair was not put in a braid. The breeze blew with a little more force and tossed the girl's hair in her face.

A strong hand moved it away from her face, gently. She jumped at the touch, for she had not known she had company and turned to face the owner.

'Waiting for a shooting star?' asked Numbuh 1 smiling softly.

She smiled back, remembering their tradition. Every time they both required an assurance, they would wait together for a wishing star and shielding each other's eyes, make a wish. _If only wishes were like horses…._

She wished they were kids again. Nothing had seemed so hard then. They were innocent and had nothing to worry about.

She took Numbuh 1's hand in hers gently and motioned him to sit beside her. Blushing slightly at her touch, the British boy plopped down beside her.

'Well, to answer your question, Yes, Numbuh 5's waiting for a wishing star.' Numbuh 5 replied not even turning to look at Numbuh 1. 'Have you ever thought, what would happen after decommissioning Numbuh 1?' she asked turning to face her leader.

Numbuh 1 looked surprised. 'Numbuh 5, Is that what's been bothering you? It is a year away. We still have one year with each other and the others.'

'Yeah! Only one more year.' She mused. 'Numbuh 1! Can Numbuh 5 ask you a question?'

'Shoot Numbuh 5!' Replied Numbuh 1 wondering what she was going to ask him.

'How much do you like Lizzie?'

Numbuh 1 almost fell off the deck in surprise. 'Um… I don't think I heard your question correctly Numbuh 5.' Numbuh 1 mumbled. Numbuh 5 heard him, rolled her eyes, and repeated her question.

Numbuh 1 sighed. _No escaping now. Just tell her. C'mon Uno. You can do it._ Thus reassuring himself, he turned to face Numbuh 5, 'Numbuh 5, Actually, I just broke up with Lizzie.'

Now it was Numbuh 5's turn to be surprised. 'Wh-what? Why?' She recovered quickly. 'Did you finally realize she was too good for you?' She questioned smirking.

Numbuh 1 glared at her. 'Actually I think I might be in love with someone else.'

_Great_, thought Numbuh 5 sarcastically. _Another girl. Man….Numbuh 1's even more hormone-effected than Hoagie. _Not that she'd ever complain if she was the one. _Keep dreaming Gurl…._

'Mind telling Numbuh 5 who she is?' She asked. 'Um….well…..' He chickened out. 'You'll be the first one to know, Numbuh 5…. I promise.'

_So no one else knows about it, Huh? _She mused to herself. _Wonder what she's like. _

'Well, its getting chilly, Numbuh 5! I think we better go inside.' Numbuh 1 said snapping her out of her thoughts.

'Huh? … yeah. Go on in, Numbuh 1! I'll catch you later.' She replied and went back to her musings.

Numbuh 1 suddenly smirked. He crept up behind Numbuh 5 and in a swift movement scooped up her light form, bridal style and began walking towards the door.

Numbuh 5 was taken by surprise and gripped Numbuh 1's neck tightly.

'What're you doing Numbuh 1?' She asked fear written all over her face.

'Relax!' Numbuh 1 told her. 'It's not like I would drop my favorite girl in the whole world. Besides I didn't want you to catch a cold. I care too much to let that happen.' She turned away, blushing. He smirked. He enjoyed making her blush.

'Hi Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1, Where have you been?' Numbuh 2 asked as they came in. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Numbuh 1 carrying Numbuh 5. 'Is there something you want to tell me?'

Numbuh's 1 and 5 blushed and Numbuh 1 gently put Numbuh 5 down.

Numbuh's 3 and 4 came in to see a blushing Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 and a smirking Numbuh 2.

'Did we miss something?' asked Numbuh 3 in a hyper-active voice. Numbuh 4 merely raised his eyebrow.

Numbuh 5 decided it was about time she turned the tables. 'Yeah! You guys missed a lot! Where were you guys anyway?'

'Oh probably making out somewhere.' Said Numbuh 2 sniggering.

Numbuh's 3 and 4 turned a shade of red that would have made a tomato ashamed.

'We were…uh…..' Numbuh 4 stammered. He couldn't think of anything. After all, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

'Numbuh 4 was just modeling for me. I wanted some of his fighting stances in my Rainbow Monkey scrapbook.' Spoke up the ever-oblivious Numbuh 3.

'Can you show us the photos, Numbuh 3?' asked Numbuh 1 slyly.

'Oh…um…they aren't developed yet.' Numbuh 4 yelled, turning a bright shade of red.

'Oo 9 syllable alert.' Said Numbuh 5 sarcastically, and earned a hoot of laugh from the others. 'And why aren't they developed yet? Numbuh 3 has a camera that develops the photos immediately.'

'I'll show them to you guys!' So saying she turned around quickly and ran to her room.

'Didn't you want us to see them, Wally?' Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 4 mockingly.

Before he could come up with a come back, Numbuh 3 returned holding a few photos in her hand.

She showed them to Numbuh 5 first who wolf-whistled. After hearing that the other boys couldn't bear to wait. The snatched the photos from Numbuh 5's hand and went through them.

In 5 out of ten photos, Wally was shirtless and sweating.

They smirked at a glowering Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 noticed Numbuh 4 looking uncomfortable. She reached out and gave him a big hug.

'Awww….Cheer Up, Numbuh 4. If it'll make you better, I'll tell them the truth. I took those photos without Wally knowing. I wanted to capture him when he was oblivious to my presence; otherwise I knew he wouldn't be himself. And I do think he looks pretty cute. Doesn't he guys?'

The others were stunned. Not only at the face had that she called him Wally, but also her confession. She practically spilled out then and there that she liked him.

Numbuh 4 gulped and reached out for her hand which she gave to him. 'Umm….Numbuh 3… there's something I need to tell you.'

'Yessssssss Numbuh 4? She made the puppy dog eyes at him. ' I ….um….kinda like you. I could even go as far to say ….I…..um….ummmm….. Look I'm gonna say this real fast….ok? I love you'

Numbuh 4 closed his eyes waiting for a slap or something of that sort. What happened wasn't what he expected.

'Oh! I love you too Numbuh 4……' Numbuh 3 gushed and leaning over pressed her lips to his.

Five minutes later they pulled away. 'Numbuh 3, will you go out with me?' Numbuh 4 questioned anxiously.

'Of course, silly! After that, you didn't even have to ask.' Numbuh 4 grinned. And they walked away, arm-in-arm, leaving behind 3 stunned operatives to collect themselves.

'What was that?' Numbuh 2 recovered first. Then Numbuh 5, 'Hah! You owe me ten bucks Numbuh 2! '

Numbuh 2 groaned. 'I don't have ten bucks to spare.' He leaned close to her. 'How about if I set you up on a date with _Nigie _instead? I'm sure you'll love that.'

Numbuh 5 blushed red. She was doing that a lot nowadays. 'Numbuh 2…Will ya shut up?' She hissed. He jogged away laughing.

She stared after him disturbed and jumped when she felt someone clear his throat.

'Oh! You still here Numbuh 1?' she questioned. 'Where would I go?' He questioned. 'And you know you don't want me to go. I know you secretly love my company.' '

She smiled. _If only you knew how right you are…._

'C'mon! Let's go outside.'

'But you just brought Numbuh 5 in.' she protested. He dragged her outside and soon they saw a shooting star.

Like they used to do when they were kids, they shielded each other's eyes and made a wish.

Removing his hands from her eyes, he turned to her and pulled her into her hands. He smirked at her surprised face and softly pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened against him and then relaxed.

He pulled away and smirking again, whispered into her ears,' Ummmm…. Cherries……My favorite'

And he walked away savoring the taste in his mouth and licking his lips. Numbuh 5 stared after him, stunned but grinning slightly. _Wishes ARE like horses……._

In the shadows, a plump figure shook silently in mirth.

All Right……R&R Pls? I put in a great effort to bring this out…. Pls complement it. Even flames are welcome. I need to know where I go wrong.

Thanx


End file.
